Possesive Over The Pup
by DirEnGreyLOVE
Summary: She was so small, like a new pup that just learned to walk...but i love her and i imprinted on her...and nothing was going to stop me from protecting what is mine..her innocecne and my possessiveness will be one she is mine and mine alone PaulxOC
1. Imprint

(A/N) Ok people i know its been a long time sence i updated antything on here but im starting a new story cause its in my head and its in honor of...THE NEW TWILIGHT MOVIE....YES GO TEAM JACOB WE LOVE YOU....ok anyway to all the twilight fans here is my story....PaulxOC

SUmmary: She was so small, like a new pup that just learned to walk...but i love her and i imprinted on her...and nothing was going to stop me from protecting what is mine....her innocene and my possessiveness will be one she is mine and mine alone...PaulxOC

Story Begin

(N/O Pov)

"Yes......Of Course....No We would love hacing her here.....yes....when.....oh ill be out there soon to pick her up....yes....good day to you as well....bye" Sams voice rang out as the rest of the pack made noise as they countinued to eat Emily's food that she happily made for them. Though right now she was staring at Sam with curious eyes that he loved so much.

"Listen Up" Sam used his Alpha voice which immediantly made them look at him forgetting for once about the food.

"We have a surprise coming to us...it seems we are getting a new pack member" that got everyones attention.

"What?!?....why the hell do we get more isnt there enough of us as is" Paul raised his voice but quickly calmed down seeing Sam's stern glare at him.

"My cousins child....just phased about a week ago and she wants her to come down here with us so she can learn about her other half" Sam said his voice becoming low as he thought back to his first time changing. Emily walked to his side and held his hand which made him calm down.

"Wait so its a girl" Leah asked as she seemed to soften just a little bit, she would no longer be the only female here which would do some good for her.

"Oh great" Paul snorted earning another look.

"Well when does she get here" Embry the sweet one out of them all asked as he and Quil grinned at the thought of another girl.

"Yes right....Emily ill be back in about an hour she will Arrive very soon" Sam said turning around to walk out the door giving a chased kiss to Emily before walking out leaving them all to talk. Kim and Emily walked into the living room.

"Well it shouldnt be so bad one more person in our pack" Seth said taking another bite of his food as Quil and Embry nodded.

"I wonder whos going to tell Jacob sence the whole Bella thing he hasnt been himself" Quil said looking sad for his best friend.

"Im sure he will be fine....aint like the leech fucker did us any goo" leah snorted out as she got up leaving the rest of them to there thought while some agreed they would never voice it out.

"I dont see why we need another girl we get enough crap from Leah as is" Paul said as he leaned back in his chair not really caring about the new member.

"well we will just have to see how it goes" Quil said also sitting back in his chair.

They rest nodded as the patiently for the nw arrival.

(Sam's Pov)

I had been at the airport for only a few minutes before my mind started to wonder back to the last time i had saw my cousin....it was when her daughter had her 5th birthday....she was so adorable and so innocent. She didnt deserve this curse that was put apon her. Guilt was deep in my eyes i knew this even though it was not my fault my heart couldnt help but think it was.

Suddenly i heard a small voice call out to me which made me straighten myself out and look around. What I saw nearly broke my heart.

She was so small....she wouldnt have even looked like she had gone through her transformation if not for the now darker skin and toned body that heat radiated off of her.

Her name was Ayasha Taigi (Ayasha: little one Tagi:returning moon) she had long black hair only a little covered one eye...her eyes the deepest shad of green i ever saw...she seemed to have bags under her eyes which made my guilt quickly return but her smiled eased my guilt a little as she dropped her bags a quickly ran into my warm embrace we didnt say anything for a minute. I knew she just needed someone close for right now...i looked up and noticed and small stuffed animal ontop of her bag. It made me smile knowing i had given her the grey wolf so long ago.

She let me go after a little while still smiling.

"It so good to see you again Sam...hows Emily?" She asked as I grabbed her bags but gave her the wolf stuffed animal before i ddi which she held close to her.

"shes doing great Aya she cant wait to see you again along with the rest of the pack" I saw her eyes go deep in thought at the word pack. She seemed to be considering the idea of being in a pack before she smiled and quickly grabbed my hand as we made fast pace to the car. I put the bags in the back and she got in as well as I and we where off.

"Sam do you think they will like me" she asked as she turned her eyes to me. It made me smile a little bit at her naiveness.

"Im sure it will take some getting used to but im sure they will love you" I said thinking back to Paul..he was hardheaded to say the least he couldnt really contrle his temper.

"Yeah i guess your right" Not long after we talked a little while longer...she was 17 now even though she looked like she was 12 and she loved drawing and music the most...i told her about the pack and how i was the alpha which made her really proud of me. I told her about everybody...even Leah which she knew hurt me to talk about but she quickly changed the subject for me. Not long after i looked up and saw her curled up and fast asleep it made my heart warm seeing this. she needed some good sleep.

It took about another 30 minutes before my little home sweet home came into view. As I pulled in i softly shoke Ayasha's shoulder waking her up as she rubbed her eyes and looked around groggily i got out of the truck and got her bags meeting her aorund the front of my truck as she still held her wolf close to her. She said she had named it Rufus I think.

Suddenly the door opened and Emily stepped out in all her beauty and glow which made me smile on the spot. She slowly walked up to Aya who just looked up at her but something flashed through her eyes and did something that shocked even me. She opened her arms and hugged Emily. She had never known Emily accept from pictures but it seems Emilys motherly nature couldnt be stopped or not known. Emily held a face of shock before she quickly enclosed her arms around the sleepy girl as she buried her head into Emily chest.

"Hello ayasha my names Emily its very nice to meet you" Emily said looking down at her as Ayasha finally let go of her.

"Its nice to meet you as well EMily but you can call me Aya" aya said as she smiled before we all her rucus coming from inside the house which made me roll my eyes and huff as i quickly walked inside along with Emily and Aya in tow. I was greeted with stares as was Emily as Aya was behind her seemign to be hiding. Emily gave a small laugh at this.

Thr room was filled with not only the pack but a few others had arrived as well. Billy, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil, Kim, Jared, Embry, and of course Paul was here. They where all looking up while Embry and Quil was trying to see aorund EMily but Aya was having none of that till i set the bags down and moved Emily to the side a little revealing Aya.

She seemed to glare at me as she pouted which only made me chuckle. She looked arounf the room for a minutes then looked down.

"Guys I would like you to meet Ayasha....Ayasha this is Billy, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil, Kim, Jared, Embry, and......."my voice caught in my throat as a growl erroped as well. Paul...my anger was toawered Paul even though i knew it want right my mind held onto the fact i saw Paul face as he looked at Aya...she seemed to not notice but I did...and soon so did the packed.

"That look it seems that gravity shifted in its own way and all Paul could see was Aya...all the sudden proteiveness, joy, and...love appeared on his face but anger soon rose from that as he noticed my growl...and he growled back which made Aya look up qujickly....it seemed Paul did not like the fact i was trying to keep him from his IMPRINT.

"WOOOOO WAY TO GO PAUL" the pack started to shout and hollar all except for me...no i was not angry just overprotective is all and me and paul were going to have a long talk about this. 


	2. To Close My Little Pup

(A/N) Ok people i need those reviews...if u hate the story guess what i never told you to read it so if you have something bad to say talk to the hand and kiss my ass cause i dont care. either way i ddint expect to update so soon but i got the first chapter done so i might as well go for the next chapter. On with the PaulxOC.

Show some love people Ayasha is my character none of the others our mine....even though wishing to own Paul is one thing i can stand lol.

Anyway on with the story people.

STORY BEGIN

(Pauls POV)

My World, My Life, My evrything shifted in that one little glance...i stared at her..Ayasha, such a beautiful. Adn it suited her so well, she was so small and fragile it was like anything could break her. At that thought i stiffened....she stared up at me with a curious stare it seems she felt the what i did, as i continued to stare i noticed how beautiful everything was about her.

Her little nose, swollen pink lips, tan skin that looking soft to the touch, and her long black hair seeming to cover one eye yet revealed one beautiful emerald eye that stared back at me with a shy gaze. She looked so fragile and yet her body was perfect...like it should be worshiped which i would be more then happy to.

As sudden as my thoughts came so did a deep growl that errupted deap within Sam's throat...but instead of backing down which i usaully did sence Sam being the Alpha of our pack. Something very odd happened....i let a deep fear striking growl myself, Sam and the rest looked shocked at this. Never had I once disobeyed Sam order but this time he was keeping me from something, something that was mine and I was getting pissed off.

"Paul man calm down" Jared's voice rang out but did nothing to my anger sence he had his girl beside him and mine was being held from me.

"Paul come on" Jacob said as he, Embry and Quil all took there strength to pull me outside...leaving the rest there to greet my new imprint which only made me madder that i started to shake. These assholes where keeping me from Ayasha.

"Paul that is enough I just wish to talk" Sam's booming voice made itself known which made me force myself to calm down as i stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked finally calming down seeing as he was not mad.

"Way to go man" Jared said as he clapped me on the back as did the rest.

"Yeah maybe she can get rid that nasty attitude of yours" Embry said laughing as I glared at him.

"Listen I ddint mean to imprint on her...but ou knwo as well as I do that it can not be helped" I said glaring at Quil and Jacob as they gave me kissy faces which made me want to punch them so badly.

"She maybe your imprint Paul but i am her family I dont care how bad your temper is you will not hurt her"Sam said using his Alpha voice as I could only nod as we all walked back inside.

I looked around right as soon as i got in not seeing her, I became a little impatient as I tried not to look it but I searched for others laughed at me cause it seemed they noticed but I didnt care until my ears caught another noise coming from the kitchen. I quickly made my way there and looked in, only to have a soft smile make its way to my face.

Ayasha was sitting there with the stuffed wolf she had bought with her...digging into the food Emily had placed infront of her, Emily and Kim where laughing at how such a small girl could compete with there men when it came to eating. Without noticing I did what i never thought i would do. I sat beside Ayasha and just stared at her eat which i didnt notice I was doing until she stared back.

We looked at each other from what seemed like forever but id didnt care and after a short time her eyes flashed with emotion, she seemed to have made up her mind on something and it made her happy. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as a smile made it way to her face.

"Its nice to finally meet you Paul" her voice sound so soft and sweet.

"Its nice to meet you to Ayasha" my husky voice spoke out.

"Um...Paul is it true?" her voice souned so unsure but i knew what she wanted to know, i remember she was also a werewolf so of course she would know the legends and unlike the rest i wouldnt have to tell her.

"Yes little one you are my imprint....I know this is a big thing sence you just came here just today but....i cant help it" I said smiling down at her...she was small compared to me so I had too.

"Its ok Paul...um our you going to the bonfire tomorrow" she asked going back to her food as a small blush made its way to her face. And thats how it began...we talked for what seemed like forever even though i knew it was only about an hour. The rest left leaving only me, Ayasha, Sam and Emily in the house.

Ayasha let at a small yawn trying not to thow it but she couldnt hide it from me...I chuckled a little bit as I got up she looked at me curiously. Before I even thought twice she was in my arms along with Rufus. I made my way to her room which was the guest room her stuff already in there...she didnt seem to mind though sence she curled up some more against me.

My heart beat faster as I took in her sent, she smelled like fresh rainfall and the forest. I pulled back the covers and slowly put her down..and covered her up. I looked at her as her eys started to drop.

"Goodnight Paul" her soft voice said

"Goodnight ittle one" I said kissing her cheek before I left the room tonight i had patrol but i promised myself to stay near Sam's house to make sure nothing got near my Ayasha....My ayasha, it repeated in my head like an echo and I liked it more and more as I heard it.

I Left Sam's house with a smile on my face, I dont think I could go this long without being angry or upset and anything.

it felt like my life had just began.

(Patrol)

My mind raced with the thought of how cute, beautiful girl that had been on my mind all night and it seemed to everybody esle...it was getting annoying.

dude ok we get it Embry voice rang out in my head

I cant help it she looked so cute I said thinking back to how beautiful she looked sleeping peacfully and how soft her skin felt agaisnt my skin

watch it paul sams voice rang in my head though he seemed to be smiling a little in his voice

yeah dude your going to make me sick Jared said rolling his eyes at me as I just gave a little wolf grin

hey jared you have no room to talk i do believe your thought when you imprinted where ten times worse Jacobs voice came in as well teasing Jared.

dont remind me I will never look at kim the same way again Quil stated making the rest of us laugh.

hey guys wait....do you smell that Embry's voice became frantic as I immediantly took along sniff of the air as did the rest then i caught the smell.

A sweet smell that made me growl deep within my throat until my heart stopped for a second and pain filled it along with adrenaline.

It coming from the direction of your house Sam Seth's voice was the last thing me and Sam registered as my feet raced with my heart.

Ayasha...Danger....Ayasha...Danger.....Ayasha....Danger..................Vampire

Those where my only thoughts as I leaped from the woods and Sam's house came into view I leaped towards the fading sent on the ruff as Sam phased back and ran into the house to check on Emily.

My eyes narrowed at where I stopped at the sent before if dissapeared....I stared at the spot, anger, guilt, pain, and sadness racked my body as my wolf eyes came to show something that made my heart break.

I was staring at an open window...inside the room lay Ayasha quitly sleeping....He had been so close to her, so close to taking something that just came into my life, something important.

My heart started to break as I leaped from the ruff and ran into the woods...my long lonely howl made itself known that would even make Sam cry.

I phased back and putting on my shorts i raised back t sam's to see him holding Emily in the living room. They both stared at my snarling face causing Sam to rise from his seat.

"That mother fucking leech was near her Sam....he had her window opened....he...he could have" before Paul could finish he had to sit down and put his face in the palm of his hand. Before long he felt Sam rough hand apon his shoulder which made Paul glance up and saw Sam's worried face.

"Go look after her Paul" was all sam said before he walked to Emily to go to bed. As soon as I heard the door shut I was on my feet making my way towards my angel's room. I Slowly creaked the door open before I saw her sweet sleeping face...her small body covered up by a larger quilt on her. She was curled up like a new baby pup. I slowly made my way over to her while closing the door quietly behind me. I stared at her room...it had wooden walls, wooden bed with chocolate colored sheets and the quilt that looked old....A desk wih a laptop and cell phone on it...i didnt really care about the room just Ayasha.

I walked to the bed slowly and noticed a buldge near her under the bed, I slowly raised the sheets only to see the stuffed animal Rufus she loved so much. I went rigid as she turned a little but sighed when she just turned away from me.

I slowly raised the sheets more and grabbed the animal itself and lowered myself down. I propped my self on one arm and slowly placed the animal in her arms which she seemed to notice as she quickly in her sleepiness grabbed it and smiled which made Paul smile.

I looked out the window with one last hard glare as if the leech was watching and i put my arm protectively around my little pup, and held her close to me slowly falling alseep as I inhaled her sweet smell before drifting off to sleep.

review pls. 


	3. I just want her safe

A/N) Ok people another chapter heading your way Im loving this story more and more..im really glad for the people reviewing this because its giving me support for this story to go on and on people.

STORY BEGIN PEOPLE!!!! WOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!

(Pauls Pov)

Did you ever wake up and just suddenly think how perfect you felt, being in warm soft sheets and think there was nothing wrong in the world. Well that how my morning began. I slowly started to wake up not really liking the idea at first as my brain protested for me to go back to dream land. Though as my sharp ears caught a slight sound my heart started to beat faster and faster. This sounded it ws so small, yet so close, it made my heart soar, as the sound made sure it showed life.

I opened my eyes slowly, even in my tired state my eyes darted straight to the sorce of the sound, it was Ayasha sleeping so soundly but it seemed her small snoring in her chest is what awoke me, well that and she seemed to have moved in her sleep. My little pup had turned over in my arms sometime in the night and had cuddled close up to me seeking warmth from the cold La Push morning.

A smile crepted up to my face as i moved to hold her closer to my chest, I stared at her for another 10 minutes before my eyes caught her little stir in her sleep. It didnt take long before her beautiful green eyes greeted me in all there glory, she looked sleepy for a second before she seemed to realize she wasnt alone. Her eyes snapped to me though when she realized it was me she smiled a little up at me before cuddling back up to me. I could only chuckle deep in my chest at her actions.

"Little Pup I know its the last thing you want to do but we must get up, theres a pack meeting today and I need to be there, well the pack meetings here but you get what I mean" I said trying not to listen to my imprinting mind and stay with her in this bed all day and watch her sleep.

"im not little" was what i heard from her soft voice which made me only laugh again. She quickly smiled at me before rolling out of bed. Which made me just realize what she was wearing. Her small body was so perfect, her legs though short still looked a mile long in her short shorts that where black with a small silver paw print on the butt of them, her curves and perfect round breat spoke nicely out of her black tank top with a moon and wolf on the front. she didn't seem to notice though. Before grabbing some close which I really ddint notice and darted to the bathroom.

I signed once she shut the door and plopped down laying back into the bed taking a deep breath of her sweet sent filling my mind fogging it up. My mind was quickly unclouded at hearing Sam's barking orders for me to come down. I gave a sigh of agrivation as i heaved myself up, and made my way out of my pups room making my way into the kitchen plopping myself down in a seat at the table not long before Emily set food infront of him and he started wolfing it down. All the sudden he stopped feeling eyes on him he shot his head up looking around seeing the pack staring at him, all grinning.

"what the fuck are you staring at?" Paul grunted letting his anger take over for a minute. Which made them all seem to smile wider. Embry being the stupid one for a second decided to speak up first.

"So Paul how was your night last night?" Embry asked before the rest besides Sam and Emily barked in laughter. Paul let a low growl rumble threw his chest as he was about to throw himself over the damn table to kill Embry but a little voice from the door way stopped him.

"Um Sam" Ayasha small form was peaking around the corner only able to see her face as she shyly looked around at everyone as they smiled warmly at her. Which made her smile back.

"Yes what is it Aya? Sam asked as he stared at his smaller cousin as if she would break if he said anything to loud. She looked nervous for a minute before she spoke up again.

"um i was wondering if I could head into town for a little and get a few things" her small voice seemed to get smaller as she thought she needed to ask which made Sam chuckle a little. He went over to the counter and threw the keys her way which made her outfit catch my attention. Envy and jealousy rose in me in a split second as she looked at my eyes as well.

Her small body was covered by a small summer dress that only came up a little above her knees the chest area looked like a corset with black trimmings along the edge, she wore small white heels as she looked down at her feet. I swiftly stood up and paced my self to her.

"what are you wearing?" Paul temper was rising even though he calmed down immediantly once i saw her face turn innocent once again looking at me. I let out a big sigh before turning to Sam, which made him smile a little, I already knew what the meeting was about so he gestured for me to go if I pleased. I quickly grabbed the keys from her and threw them back at him before grabbing onto Ayasha hand and heading out hearing the rest suddenly boom in laughter while I just lead her to my car.

Well my truck technically, I opened the passenger door for her grabbing her hips lifting her small body in the truck and putting her seat belt on before walkign to the other side of the truck and quickly they where off.

"so where did you want to go?" I asked trying to start a conversation with my little pup.

"Well I was wondering if we could go to Forks cause um well I need some more clothes" she said but seemed to notice me stiffen because i quickly hide it from her.

"Ok as long as I can ask you a few things?" she seemed to laugh a little at this but still smiled at me.

"Of course what do you want to know" she asked staring at the road.

"Well how about 20 questions" I suggested.

"Sure, me or you first" she asked.

"Go ahead Little Pup" I said grinning as I pinned her nickname on her.

"Ok favorite movie"

"I am Legend, favorite music"

"I always loved foreign music like Dir en Grey and Miyavi, funniest moment in your life"

"OH Ho Ho, that has to be when Sam and I wear younger we went over to Jacobs house and found him sleeping on the kitchen table with his long her in little braids and pink ribbons his sister had gotten to him while he was asleep and he was whining to his dad about the knots in it" I let out a booming laugh at that thought while she laughed along with me.

"Ok Ok, now you what is your perfect date" I finally asked staring at her. she seemed surprised for a second before she looked like she was thinking then smiled a little.

"oh that's easy, I always wanted to go for a picnic on the beach, and sit for hours listening to the waves sing there song, I always was a little into romance" she said blushing a little though a buried her favorite date into the back of my mind for later.

"ok now you what do you like doing more then anything" she asked turning to look at me as I smiled a little.

"I love running threw the woods when im phased it just feels like im so......free" I said thinking back to when I would run threw the woods loving the air as it passed me. She nodded a little in understanding.

"Yes i know what you mean, it always seems like you cant run fast enough though doesn't it" she said smiling which i returned.

"Yeah, ok now one thing I want to know, may I see your wolf form tonight" she seemed shocked before she smiled.

"well I don't see why you wouldnt Sam's putting m on patrol tonight" as soon as she said that I slammed on the brakes if we werent super strong werewolves I think I would have broken her and my neck.

"WHAT?!?!" she seemed alarmed now staring at me.

"um yeah Sam said I could sleep the first night but then I would have to go on patrol soon" she said looking down not wanting to see my angry face, but this time it could not be helped. My hands started shaking horribly so did the rest of me.

'fuck the damn thing, IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM' my mind would not think logically as I swiftly made a u-turn and raced back to the house reaching up to 100 mph making Ayasha cling on for life I dcared yes but my anger clouded that. My imprint mind was thinking only of the danger she would be put in if she went on patrol like us. It wasnt long before we reached the house and it seemed Sam knew what was going on as did the rest when they raced out side. Just in time to see me rip off my shirt and shoes and phase right there my anger being known and showed and I snarled and growled at them all.

"PAUL PLEASE STOP" my sweet little pup im doing this for your safety, the others had transformed as well looking at me with curiouse eyes not understanding my anger.

"Paul what is the meaning of this" Sams voice rang through my head which made me growl even louder.

"You, how could you even think to allow her to patrol with us....SHE CALLED BE HURT OR WORSE" I snapped back at him. His eyes held understanding as he slowly shook his head at me.

"Paul you must realize that Aya is also one of us she is mint to be with us to protect other people from the cold ones" Sam said but that only made me more angry I was seeing red by now.

"No I want allow that Sam I want" I said looking over at her seeing her sorrow filled eyes staring at me. But she had to realize I wanted her safe.

"Paul its her choice and she has it in her blood to want to protect anyone she has our blood" Jacob said trying to calm me down.

"I WANT LET IT HAPPEN, NOT NOW NOT EVER" I said finally snapping my head towards the other.

"IT NOT YOUR CHOICE SHE MAYBE YOUR IMPRINT BUT SHE IS LIKE US SHE WOULD RISK HER LIFE PROTECTING INNOCENT PEOPLE" thats all it took, the thought of Ayasha being hurt was one thing but losing her all together made him lose it. With one finale roar that shattered the earth Paul leaped towards Jacob nto knowing or caring about the rest of the world?

Well he should have thought to care a little more.

REVIEW PLEASE 


	4. Regret, First I Love You's

A/N: HEY PEOPLE I JUST SAW THE NEW MOON MOVIE IT WAS AWSOME....THEY WHERE ALL SO HOT *DROOL*

I SAW THE NEW MOON MOVIE AND IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT YOU MISSING EVERYTHING.....IM GOING TO CONTINUE TO DROOL NOW *DROOLING COMA* ^-^

ON WITH THE STORY

STORY START

(NoB POV)

Everything seemed to slow down, no one knew what to do, or what to say.

Snarls, tearing of clothes, and heavy breathing was all that was heard. Paul's roar was heard across the res. as his anger was let known, his leap was great but his blindness of rage he couldnt stop in time. Jacob looked to brace himself but the impact never came as Paul's paw and razor sharp claws met with fur and skin ripped. A lone whimper rage threw the air as everybody finally seemed to come back to earth and Jacob opened his eyes only to gasp at the seen before him.

Everyone was still phased but this seen was enough to break your heart, Paul had made contact with a target but not the one he mint to.

There under Paul's large paw stood a small, but still to big to be a normal, wolf. It had white fur with light grey stripes everywhere, its eyes closed in pain as everybody stood in shock.

Paul seemed to snap out of his rage and quick, and he slowly moved his paw, and looked down in shock at the wolf below him, its white and grey fur coated in blood on its side. Suddenly the silence was broken as a chocking sound was heard. We all looked to see Paul as he phased back, naked still. He colapsed to his knees staring wide eyed at the wolf before him. Nobody moved as he slowly started to realize what had happened.

His hands slowly hovered over the young wolf as he choked once again before he let out a heart wrenching sob he grabbed the young wolves fur and sobbed into it. This time Sam reacted as he phased as well.

"Paul" sam voice seemed angry yet trying to stay calm, Paul didnt seem to to hear him as he just held on tighter to Ayasha neck not wanting to let go.

"Paul please we must get her inside to stich her up....she will be fine" Paul knelt down beside Paul trying to get him to let go of Ayasha fur so he could try and wake her up to phase. But better said then done, Paul let out a feral growl irrupting from his chest as Sam tried to grab him.

"Paul...that is enough...we are your pack, your brothers, this is our sister....we want to help" Sam's words seemed to sink in enough for Paul to let go and move a little to the right to allow sam near his injured imprint.

"Aya.....Ayasha...can you hear me....everything going to be fine but i need you to phase ok it will help us alot more" Sam's words was soft as he grabbed Ayasha's head and made her look at him with hazzing eyes before she seemed to nod and slowly phased back. Paul quickly grabbed her something cover not wanting the rest to see what was his.

Paul slowly stood up holding Ayasha closed to his chest and raced back into Sam's house, rushing by a shocked Emily as he rushed to Ayasha's room and laid her down gently on her side so Emily would have better excess to her side that was injured. It took no time for Emily to rush in with the first aid kit. Paul without realizing it climbed upon the bed as well. He squeezed in behind Ayasha carefully pulling her back against his chest. She was still awake, just quit she seemed to not want to talk. Guilt passed over Paul's face as he buried his head into her hair to hide from Emily as she fixed up the wound, wound...that word hurt.

"Ayasha.....my little one, my angel, my pup....im.....im so sorry" Paul said whispering in her ear. She said nothing though as Paul side and continued to look down at her not bothering with the pack down stairs or Emily as she finished up exiting the room. It was about five minutes before Paul heard her sweet voice.

"Paul I forgave you even before you asked" she said turning her head smiling at me her beautiful heavenly smile. But my guilt clung to my heart like nothing else in this world.

"I don't deserve it my pup...."Paul began to say but was cut off by a small giggle from Ayasha.

"Paul it was an accident, even I lose my temper" ok that made Paul start to chuckle. Just imagining her with a cute pout on her face that made her look 'angry' as she called it. She looked at him confused then crossed her arms looking away. Then he started to laugh again as he realized something.

"There that cute pout again little one" Paul said making her pout more noticable now, it just looked so cute. Suddenly the pacl became my noticable at the door way as they all filed in the little room.

"Hey sis you feeling better" Embry asked being the only one caring really, Ayasha smiled at Embry which made Paul growl a little, he didn't like when his imprints attention wasn't on him.

"woah woah, its all cool she our sis now and we need to protect her from the big bad wolf ha ha" Jacob said as they got up to hug her which made Paul have to let her sit up.

"Guys im fine it'll be gone by sun down.....it'll be gone by then" Ayasha smiled wider as Sam made his way to the front and ruffled her hair a little.

"You are very brave little one, Paul really is lucky" he said kissing her forehead before he made everyone leave the couple alone. He knew it was an accident, he had made one years ago with Emily and he would spend eternity regretting every minute of it. But he would spend that eternity making her the happiest woman alive.

"awwww but I wanted to see Paul all kiss-y faced" Embry and Jared whined which made Ayasha giggle but as soon as the door closed she had turned very slowly so she was snuggled up to him.

"Paul" her small voice rang out as he held her tighter and played with her hair.

"yes pup" he said pulling away a little to look into her beautiful eyes, he could get lost in those beautiful green eyes, it reminded him so much of the forest that he and the pack would run through playing and patrolling.

"i love you" she said smiling a little before she leaned up and kissed his cheek before she snuggle into his chest once again.

Paul sat there shocked as he looked forward he suddenly seemed to shake it off as his face lit up with the biggest wolf like grin ever seen. He gently cradled her and kissed her forehead before whispering sweet words to her.

"I love you too my angel" he said as he slowly drifted off to sleep hearing his brothers howling in the night, not seeming to notice the small smile making its way to his loves face. 


	5. Big Mouth

A/N:NEW MOON IS STILL THE BEST MOVIE AROUND PEOPLE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT THEN YOU GET THE SHAME FINGER PEOPLE.

Ayasha is my character....and she just so cute aint she to tame the big....bad....hard abed.....hottie...*drool*.

Ok enough of that *cough**cough* ON WITH THE STORY.

Story Begin

(Paul Pov)

Peace, Beauty, Love.....every emotion I had revolved around her, she could make the happiest man in the world, then in a split second she could break me down into a child again. Spliting my heart into...another thought had crossed my mind as I thought these things............she could make me the proudest father in the world.

I was laying on my back, it was early sunrise the morning sun shwed through the window as a soft breeze blew through the outside air making the trees seem so peaceful, and there wasn't a care in the world....no vampires no werewolves no phasing............it was just me and my angel..........My Ayasha.

The world just seemed so small when it was just me and her, I lay here on my back, her small form cuddling into me, my world may not have been much but now she was my world and it mint everything me.

I was in my own little world for a little while longer till I felt a movement beside of me. I quickly looked down and smiled as a small yawn escaped her perfect lips as she stretched out before opening her eyes. She looked around a little bit before she spotted me, and just as she saw me her perfect lips pulled into the must beautiful smile I had ever seen. She set up a little then seemed to think twice as she plopped down on my chest letting out a little giggle. Her little giggle vibrated on my side which made me hold back a chuckle, she looked up when I jerked a little then and she smiled wider at this.

"Paul" her sweet milky voice seemed twice as sweet when she said it like that.

"Yes" I replied back a little nervous. What was that smile about.

"Are you ticklish" she asked me her smile getting even wider at every word. I slowly gulped not really wanting to answer.

"Wha.....what..no no of course n.."I was cut off as soon a sensation hit my side, she was probbing my side slightly with her finger which made her giggle as I twitched a little more and more trying to get away from her but she wrapped her small arms around my waist. But I didn't realize I went to far out and just as suddenly I fell off the bed laughing but in the process bringing her with me laughing as well. It was wonderful, we were laying ing the middle of the floor tangled in sheets her on top still holding my waist laughing as well.

As soon as the laughter came, it started to die down as I looked at her and her at me. We finally went silent as we just stared at each other, our eyes never leaving the others, slowly we leaned in, eyes closing, it seemed little eternity before I felt a pair of soft warm lips meet mine. My mind went blank, all my thoughts turned to her. Her smell, her voice, her beauty. It couldn't be matched like no other I have ever met.

I deepen the kiss little by little as I started to sit up holding her close to me as I set on the floor with her still on me kissing her deep, growing brave I let my tongue slid over her lip making them part with a slight gasp giving me enough time to run my tongue over hers.

I let out a little moan, eyes rolling back a little, she tasted so good, like wild honey and strawberry's, it was so wonderful, so perfect. She had wrapped her arms around my neck running her hands through my hair. My arms still tight around her tiny waist. Damn I wish this moment would last longer, but my stomach had other plans.

'growl' We both pulled apart slowly and stared at each other a little, she was just so perfect, I went to kiss her again but now my ow stomachs out to get me. 'growl' this time she giggled at me putting her head in my shoulder trying to hide her giggles.

"Paul come on lets go get something to eat" she said standing up grabbing my hand as I whined at the lose of contact. She just giggled more before running out her bedroom door towards the smell of food. I quickly followed not wanting to be left behind.

She beat me to the kitchen and plopped down on the nearest seat which was beside Jacob and I noticed the only other seat open was beside Embry so I quickly did what any other mature, responsible, loving imprint would do.

I walked over to Jacob without him knowing and pushed him off the seat so he fell on the floor. He quickly set up glaring at me as I took his seat grinning down at him.

"What the fuck dude?" Jacob said rubbing his butt even though I new it didn't hurt him.

"what I need to sit beside my girl" Paul said grinning as Emily handed him his food along with Ayasha's she was laughing at us for being 'boys'.

Jacob just huffed and took his seat beside Embry who patted him on the back.

"Ayasha after breakfast ill take off those bandages alright" Emily said as she started cleaning up the area, Ayasha only nodded her mouth to full. My mind went blank for a minute as I stared at the white bandage peaking under her tank top a little.

My heart clenched tight as if a leech was squeazing it with all its strength, it hurt thinking of the damage I had caused on my imprint. I could remember when I phased back and I set there on my knees in front of her wolf form, my hands covered in blood, last night I could remeber when I wike up late in the night. The moon was shining in the window, as I watched her sleep something caught my eye. Her white sheets that had been placed on the bed by Emily there was something on it, it was red that I could tell, I looked closer as my eyes widened in horror as I almost let out a scream. It was a hand print, a bloody hand print on the sheets, as quite as I could I had slid out of bed taking the blankets with me covering Ayasha up with the quilt. I spent about and hour washing the blood off my hand even though it only took a minute to get it off, my mind still saw it there, I had let tears shed over the thoughts runnign through my head. I had gone back to the room and crawled right back to her and held her tight afraid of not only the leech that came so close to getting her but also of myself.

My thoughts where jarred back to normal when I felt a small hand hold onto mine. I looked up to meet the worried eyes of my beautiful angel.

"Paul are you ok" she asked still staring into my eyes.

"Yes my pup im alright.....now" I said giving her a small kiss making her blush a little and smile.

"kiss-y kiss-y" oh yeah they had to ruin the moment. Emily quickly smacked Jared on the head.

"Come on Aya lets get you fixed up" Emily said smiling as she dragged the she-wolf with her up the stairs leaving the guys alone.....bad idea.

Everyone in the pack turned to me smiling there heads off except Sam who was hiding his smile behind his coffee mug. I looked at all of them like there idiots, what the hell where they staring at.

"what?" I snapped finally they where getting on my nerves with there grinning.

"Oh nothing man, just happy to see my bro happy" Jared said as the other smiled as well. I snorted knowing they mint well.

"yeah man I thought id never see the day that the big hot-headed Paul look at someone with so much love" Jacob said until we heard a soft chuckle. Sam was looking at us laughing we looked at each other confused.

"What?" we all asked at once which was really weird.

"Nothing just happy to see my brothers is all" he said before getting up to go put his dish away. The rest of us smiled, I suddenly heard giggling and looked up seeing Emily and Ayasha in the living room which made me get up and move quickly toward them. The rest of the pack following right behind.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked AYasha nuzzling her next a little making her laugh more.

"Nothing me and Emily were thinking we go shopping a little bit today" she said looking at Emily who nodded smiling. I was shocked usually Emily didn't want to go anywhere but she seemed to be coming out of her little shell more and more everyday.

"yes of course, it would be great to have a little girl time once in awhile" she said taking a small sip of her coffee looking up at Sam who had claimed his place next to her. He seemed to be thinking it over before he nodded.

"Yeah me and the rest have patrol later on...but thats something I have to speak about now" Sam said his voice turning serious as he stared at me. I was confused at first before his eyes trailed down to Ayasha. I suddenly knew what he mint, which made me jump from my seat glaring at him.

"NO, I WANT ALLOW IT" I screamed causing Ayasha to jump a little.

"Paul it is not your place to make that decision" Sam said turning his head toward Ayasha who seemed to be thinking. I stared at her my eyes begging her to agree with me.

"Paul he is right it is my choice, and I do want to do it, I want to help" she said looking down at her feet.

Suddenly my anger became clear, she would willing but her life in danger when she could prevent it, no I would stop it at all cost.

"NO I WANT HAVE YOU GETTING HURT" I yelled at her, which I knew wasn't right but I needed to make her see that it would hurt me to much to see her hurt.

"PAUL WHAT MAKES YOU THUNK I WOULD GET HURT, I need help contrling my wolf form and this might be away to help me" she said yelling at first then quiting her tone. My anger grew more and more as I got in her face, I started to shake causing the rest of the pack to stand. My heart started to hurt more and more I knew this was wrong, so why couldn't I stop my big mouth from opening up.

"Fine you want to go and get yourself killed, well thats fucking fine by me, but I want be there to stop it" I said before i walked out of the house slamming the door, leaving behind everything in my life that I told myself I would protect.

My imprint, her eyes watering as I left her there, I could even her her heartbreak as I walked further away. My own eyes watering as I didn't even look back. 


	6. Running & Friendship

A/N: hello people once again I am updating this story. Its awsome I know and Id like to think everyone for the reviews.

Fans: If you have any ideas just through them out there ok people.

Story Begins

(Aya's Pov)

It had been three days sence I last saw Paul and I knew my heart was breaking with each passing second. I hated him being angry with me, I hated it even more when I hadn't seen him. My first night on patrol Paul would have been proud of me, No I had not found the leech butt I did catch his sent and raced towards it. With Embry and Quil beside me, we had chased that stupid bloodsucker up to canada that night leading him away from La Push. Though I felt pride soar theough me it quickly went away when I noticed that Paul was not there.

I had tried to go see him but Sam would always say.

"Just give him time Pup he will come around" Sam's deep alpha voice didn't seem to to help one bit as I looked out into the forest. My heart was tearing itself out wanting me to race towards my imprint.

The others had tried to cheer me up but it seemed as the filth day without Paul finally took its tole on me. It started of simple, I grew more tired with each passing day but at night i couldn't sleep, i wasn't hungry anymore, and i looked like hell pretty much. At the very beginning of my depression Sam noticed my change, he said I could take a break from patrols. It seems as a week and a half passed and Paul still didn't even phase to let me hear his thoughts. It was until one day I heard Sam on the phone my depression changed quickly and I felt something I hoped I would never feel again. Anger and heartbreak.

It was early morning and I was laying in bed a wake like I have done for the past 5 days. Sam and Emily where awake, Emily had already asked if I wanted breakfast which I replied with a polite 'no thank you'. She gave me one look of worry then she was off.

It wasnt till I heard the phone ring until I started to actually listen to my surroundings. Sam's deep voice was obviouse thats for sure.

"Paul, please just come and talk to her.........yes she has been on patrols.......Paul thats not the point, she is getting the hang of it.....she even chased that leech up to canada......Embry and Quil where with her....no she didn't get hurt.......Paul your making a big mistake......at least for once can you get over your temper.......do you love her....well if you did you would be down here right now......Paul she doesn't sleep or eat she's just like a zombie.......we didnt tell you cause this is yoru fault in the first place....well when are you coming back then......Paul shes one of us she want agree......*sigh* Paul you probly just have made the biggest mistake of your life" And with that i heard the phone click and Sam sigh once more before he walked away.

With out realizing it i had started to shake, I was angry, hurt, depressed, and heart broken. Before I knew it a small sob escaped my mouth and before I knew it...I had thrown my window open and leaped from the house phasing in mid air as I landed and just flat out dashed through the woods. Not caring about the freedom I felt, or hearing Sam and the others yell my name. I just ran....and ran...and ran.

Before I knew it, it had become night fall, everybody in the pack had tried communicating with me to get me to slow down but even they couldn't stop me...I had blocked there minds from my own, only letting my heartbreaking memorys through. Just had time passed a small noise caught my attention before my mind came back together and i collasped right there on the ground howling my heart out. It felt like I had layed there for hours as my howling sobs cleared the air. I didn't know where I was, or even if I cared.

All I knew was my heart felt like it had been torn out of my chest, Paul didn't want to be near me cause of the choices I had made, but it was my choice to help my brothers and I loved doing it. It didn't seem like he wanted to love me anymore, im not like Emily or Kim. I want to fight, not hide, I wanted to be there if something happened, to prevent anything from happening.

All of the sudden a sent filled my nose that chilled my spine to no end, then just as my fear came it dissapeared and a wave of calmness washed over me.....then I saw him, he seemed to appear out of no where, even though I knew I should be afraid, my heart seemed to not want to allow me to. I didn't even lift my body from my fetal position. But this man.....this vampire seemed to stare at me, eyes filled with nothing but concern and worry. His skin pale as ice, dirty blond hair seeming to be everywhere on his head, but what caught me by surprise was the color of his eye. The most softest pair of honey colored eyes I had ever seen. With that look in his eyes my body calmed on its own, I knew I should hate him, for being a monster, but then I realized that he is no more a monster then I am.

He walked closer to me though I still did not move, I just stared at him not letting him break eye contact before he showed a small smile, I still didn't make a move to stop him as he bent down slowly moving his hand forward as if cautious around me as I was of him. Seeing me not move I felt his icy hand make contact with my soft warm fur on my head.

"Hey old girl, what are you doing so far away from La Push" he said smiling once more seeing my head move with his hand. I knew what those red eyes mint but it seemed he knew my blood was not to be taken from me. But just as he said La Push I let out a small whine of sadness. Only to feel another wave of calmness around me, I looked at him with curious eyes.

"You shouldn't be so far from your home, its dangerous for a lone wolf" he said before removing his hand. It seemed like forever we just sat there, though it seemed peaceful some how. Like nothing was wrong in the world. We had set there for hour until I saw the peak of morning make itself known over the horizon. He sighed looking into the sky before standing up, as if on demand I stood as well. He smiled down at me before walking towards the forest, I stood in place not even thinking of anything really.

Then he did something that surprised me, he turned around a little and seemed to smile even more as he waved his hand to me.

"well lets go" he said seeming as if he knew I didn't want to go back to my home right now, knowing what would be waiting for me there. a few very angry werewolves......and no Paul.

I moved slowly following him at his side not really looking at each other. We only walked for a few minutes before a large house came into view , it was breathtaking and I would have stared longer if I hadn't of noticed more eyes on me and my new ........friend I would say. Seven eyes stared at me, six gold and one brown. It didn't take long before the beautiful blond spoke up.

"Jasper it seems a dog followed you home" she sneered eyeing me with detest as I just stared at her not really caring what she said. That was before a small pixie vampire seemed to dance toward us looking down at me for a second she suddenly smiled at me, then surprising me she hugged me. For some reason I wasn't scared my heart didn't race and I felt no detest toward her. These people where equals to me rather they thought so or not. I sudden spotted another boy who seemed to smile as thought those words causing the rest to become less tence.

"I will not ask why because I know you do things for reason Jasper, but lets get her into some close" the older woman though still beautiful said staring at me with caring eyes as she shooed the boys away, then as soon as she did I saw close infront of my face, looking up I spotted Alice smiling at me as she held them out, I quickly grabbed them and walked to the woods phasing back quickly putting on the close before walking out again. I once again saw the pixies smiling face and for the first time in awhile, I smiled back.

And that is how the best friendship had begun. Between the oddest pair of people. 


	7. Opening Up & Why?

A/N: Its been awhile sence i wrote I just started the book Eclipse and I'm almost threw with it. Its an awsome book series for people who haven't seen it yet.

I know ppl have been saying I need a beta person and im just tryin to fix it myself if I still need one I will get one in the end.

STORY START

(Ayasha POV)

I looked around the beautiful house as I walked in behind the happy pixie vampire. My calmness seemed to be wavering as I looked at all the vampire's before me. I wasn't scared of what they were...oh no.

I was scared of what they thought of me?

Yes, Yes I was.

I knew vampires and werewolves were sworn enemies and our never supposed to make contact unless the intent was to kill, but these vampire's, the Cullen's I knew of them well enough to know of the treaty with them.

As I looked at each one I could tell my scent bothered the beautiful blonde woman with the bear sized man next to her. I looked around more only to smell the air as my nose caught the most deliciouse scent in the entire world. my stomach all of the sudden made a loud noise making everyone stare at me then start laughing. The pixie like woman walked over to me in a flash and smiled as she dragged me to the couch.

"Come, Come sit down" she said before pushing me down onto the couch, though i was strong I didn't really have the strength at the moment to fight with her.

"So what a pup like you doin' off the Rez?" The big bear man said plopping next to me grinning down at me his childish behavior radiating off of him.

"Emmett don't go asking personal questions" the pixie like woman said glaring at the bear, Emmett, who just smiled even more as if it was some joke. Finally, I decided to speak.

"Im sorry for intruding, I....just needed to get away for awhile" I said looking down at my bare feet not really wishing to look up.

"It's okay, If Jasper is okay with you so our the rest of us" A pale man said as he walked into the room along behind him, Jasper stared at me smiling still. The blond was suddenly before me sticking out his hand toward me.

"Hello, My Name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen....and this is Emmett, Alice, Edward, and his girlfriend Bella, Rosalie, you know Jasper of course, and my wife Esme is in the kitchen" he finished not seeming to take even a minute as everybody either waved or smiled or didn't care.

"Its nice to meet all of you my name is Ayasha Taigi, I'm Sam Uley's cousin" I said smiling as I shook his hand as well. All of the sudden a small ding filled the air and the older woman from earlier came into the room smiling.

"Come on sweetheart, you need to eat, I heard that stomach from all the way in here" she said grabbing my hand and hurried me into the kitchen where a big plate of food at the kitchen table. My mouth watered more as I smelled it, but then I looked up to see everyone staring at me which made me nervous a little.

Suddenly, the phone rang and everyone seemed to dissapear from the room, all except one.

I sat down at the table and quickly started eating the food which made my stomach crave more. Jasper quietly set down beside me just seeming to not stare at anything as I ate. It took me less then 3 minutes to eat all of it before I sighed in relief as my stomach was filled.

Being the girl I am, I got up and put the dishes in the sink and washed them, I didn't notice the person behind me.

"Why were you out there?" I quickly turned around and saw Jasper sitting on the counter across from me.

"What?" I asked not really getting his meaning.

"Why were you out there all alone? I...I could feel your hurt from miles away and I couldn't help but follow it but why where you out there? what made you come hear?" he said his eyes looking deep within mine. I sighed before plopping down on the kitchen floor looking up at him.

"I...I am in love, and the person I love the most in my entire life, want even come to see me because I have found something I love to do, no that I want to do, and I haven't seen him in so long I heard Sam talking on the phone with him and it finally I guess, It finally woke me up" I took a deep shaky breather trying to hold back tears as I saw his face twitch in pain a little.

"It woke me up as if saying, 'Get up, he is never coming back for you, he doesn't want you anymore' and I ran" I said as slow tears ran down my cheeks as I went to wipe them away a cold hand got there first.

I looked up seeing the sweet honey eyes of Jasper staring down at me, just as suddenly a wave of calmness hit me which made me stop crying. I felt a pressure under my arms as I was lifted up and placed on the counter. I looked up once more as I was now eye level with Jasper.

"For someone so young and to feel such heartbreak is even unbearable for someone like me, a heat that has not beat in years, if you love this man this much to feel this way and for him not even to except the way you are then, excuse me for speaking so bluntly but he is not worth your love" I looked at him with curious eyes not getting it.

"You are a very smart girl surrounded by a lot of dumb people, you have a choice in this world and they our your own, If he can not except them, then he can not except you" he said looking at me once more smiling. And for the first time in a long while I smiled to. It was like a wave of happiness finally hit me as I just as suddenly lunged forward hugging the cold maninfront of me.

"Thank you, Thank you so much" I said smiling as he hugged back as well. It was not even a minute later before I felt another pair of arms on me. I looked up at the smiling face of Alice who had her eyes closed as she hugged me. I didn't care though, I had very fastly became friends with the people infront of me and it made me happy for the first time in a while. We slowly broke apart but I hugged Alice once more before i got off the counter.

"Ayasha" a calm voice made itself known as I looked at the kitchen door way where Carlisle stood his face lit up at the sight of us his smile becoming bigger by the second.

"Sam called a few minutes ago, it seems you have most of the reservation looking for you" he said as I quickly gasped and he said just as quickly seeing my shocked face.

"Don't worry I told him you where here, and you were safe as well, he will be here soon it seems a very angry person was shouting in the background" he said shaking his head as my eyes grew wide.

I only knew of one person who shouted and lost the temper like that....Paul...my Paul was coming.

I quickly shook my head out of the state of shock as I felt cold hand start to push me to the back door quickly.

I looked around and the rest of the Cullen's were there already looking at the forest, I saw sat myself in between Jasper and Alice not really caring what was going on until I took a quick sniff of the air as did the rest.

As quickly as the sent came, so did the sight of the pack, first was Sam that was spotted then, the rest slowly came out....but my eyes where drawn to the personnexted to Sam, his eyes wide with rage and legs seeming ready to punce as he caught sight of the Cullen's when his eyes finally landed on me. The look of reliefe quickly made its way to his face as he went forward to get me. But Sam held his arm out to stop him making Paul growl.

Carlisle walked forward to greet Sam who did the same.

They spoke quitely at first my attention complete on the ever do angry wolf, a few yards away from were I sat. I looked up as a hand made its way to my face. Jasper smiled softly at me as I took his hand, I heard a feral growl across thefeild as I kept head down as I was lead to were Sam was who quickly pulled me into a hug as he pressed my head into his chest whispering to me.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again" I quickly nodded after hearing his sorrow field voice. I looked back at the Cullen's and the two new friends I had made and smiled as i waved to them.

"Good Bye, I hope to see you soon" I said waving happily as Sam led me away into the forest where we continued to walk for about 30 minutes not saying a word until Emily's house came into view. I walked in first as the rest followed shortly after as Emily floung herself at me, looking me over saying how she was worried and she never wanted me to do that again. She set me on the couch and went to make me some hot tea. I suddenly felt nervous as all eyes where on me. Paul his eyes held his rage and concern in them as he stared at the floor.

Sam walked right up to me a kneeled down to my level.

"Ayasha, we know you know of the treaty but, how did you end up with the Cullen's everyone in the room tensed up as Paul held in his growl.

My eyes finally looked up into Sam's eyes as I stared at them I took a deep breathe and sighed before opening my mouth. 


	8. You lost the right

A/N: OK people im almost done with the Eclipse book only about two chapters left in it, and I cant wait till next year when the Elcipse movie comes out

FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW THE ECLIPSE MOVIE IS COMING OUT NEXT SUMMER AND IT WILL BE AWSOME!!!!!!

Ok one more thing people Im going to leave quotes at the end of each chapter as I go along each one my favorite to another.

Story Start

(Ur POV)

My breath caught in my throat though I knew I had to tell them how I ended up in the Cullen's house. As I closed my eyes I could even feel Paul's eyes and his anger as they board into me.

"I....I don't really know how to say it but I just needed to get away, so, so I ran I didn't know where I was going our anything I only knew I was running, and when I finally stopped and I collapsed where I stood, Jasper..." I heard a growl from near me and around me.

I knew the growl only came cause I didn't seem to have any distaste or hate toward Jasper, where as the others still only known them as 'leechs', 'bloodsuckers', etc.

"...found me and we just sat there only he finally stood up and I followed, I knew who he was so I knew he wouldn't hurt me and I guess I just became....sort of friends" I said looking down, even though I knew I had nothing to be ashamed for. I looked into Sam's eyes finally but he wasn't the first one to speak.

"You want be seeing those 'friends' for a long time then" the words where sneered out as Paul stepped forward. I was never one to speak up for myself, or even yell at anyone but I guess that now was the best time as ever. I looked at Paul int the eyes showing no fear.

"what the hell do you mean? You can't band me with who my friends can or can not be" I said looking at him as I balled my fist up.

"I'll be fucking damn if I let you anywhere near them again" he said walking closer as I stood up.

"They didn't do anything wrong, they didn't even know me and they cared for me anyway" I said yelling back at him, the others where just staring at us not knowing which side to take on this.

"There fucking leechs Ayasha, there nothing more but parasites on this earth" he sneered out as he started shaking violently infront of me.

"don't you dare talk to them like that" I said in a deathly tone, you can insult me all you want but never insult my friends.

"I'll call them whatever the fuck I want to, your my imprint and I want let you do it" he said nodding his head in finalty, but I wasn't done, I balled my fist as teared up as my thoughts I have been thinking for awhile finally flew out.

"You lost the right to me being your imprint the day you left me" I said as I saw his face break out in the most heartbroken look I knew I would ever see on a man.

His arms dropped to his side as his broken faced stared into my teary eyes as he made a move to hug me which I just backed up from which made his face turned even more pained.

"Ay...Ayasha im..." he seemed to be struggling with his words until I finally just shook my head and ran to my room slamming the door and falling on my bed finaly crying what I held in for so long.

Not even a second later I heard screaming from down stares I couldn't hear only because my sobs racked my own body as I let my sorrows over flow me.

what was left of me, could it be healed?

(Paul's POV) At the beginning before Ayasha explains.

I had been standing across Sam's living room staring at my beautiful Aya. I wasn't so angry with her but more of the fact that damn leech had gotten so near to her, I could smell the fucking leechs on her and it made me almost shake in anger as she looked at Sam and explained how she had ended up with them fucking parasites.

"I....I don't really know how to say it but I just needed to get away, so, so I ran I didn't know where I was going our anything I only knew I was running, and when I finally stopped and I collapsed where I stood, Jasper..." I growled deep in my throat at the sound of my angel speaking another man's name escaped her lips as if it was nothing.

'no it was something, she shouldn't ever even met them or had them get so closed to her' I said as she seemed to take a deep breath and ignore mine and the other growls even though I knew mine was the loudest.

"...found me and we just sat there only he finally stood up and I followed, I knew who he was so I knew he wouldn't hurt me and I guess I just became....sort of friends" she finished as my temper was at is max but not over board to phase but damn well close. Hse bowed her head though it flashed in her eyes that she was determind about something.

The words seemed to leave me as I said what I was thinking. Yes call me possesive, what ever the fuck you want Ayasha is mine and I wasn't going to let her near them again.

"You want be seeing those 'friends' for a long time then" my words were sneered but they weren't directed at her, I could never blame her for anything I knew this.

Hell, she could kill a person right in front of me and I still wouldn't blame her for it.

"what the hell do you mean? You can't band me with who my friends can or can not be" she said back at me as if she was going to have a say in this, I saw her small fist ball up in anger telling me just how angry she was.

"I'll be fucking damn if I let you anywhere near them again" I said walking a little closer trying to get my point across to her, just as she stood up. I could feel the others eyes on us but I didn't give a fuck.

"They didn't do anything wrong, they didn't even know me and they cared for me anyway" she had shouted back at me getting even angrier with me as I saw her small form start to shake just a little bit as mine did the same.

"There fucking leechs Ayasha, there nothing more but parasites on this earth" I sneered out once again shaking become a blur to me.

"don't you dare talk to them like that" her tone turned me to pure eyes as her eye promised only death to those who apparently saying something she never approved of leaving my mouth.

"I'll call them whatever the fuck I want to, your my imprint and I want let you do it" I said my words held up as I wanted to end the conversation right there which I thought would be the end but it had only started something I never wanted to do.

"You lost the right to me being your imprint the day you left me" my heart felt like a leech had grabbed and forced it out of my chest and stomped on and burned. Her eyes held unshed tears as I felt my entire world coming crashing down as I watched my little angel, my little pup. Hurting, pained and I had caused it.

My once stern pose fell all to hell as my body and heart reacted and I went to embrace her, but she backed away from me as if she was scared of me. And that broke my heart even more.

My own angel couldn't even stand to be near me now as my heart finaly dropped into my stomach as I tried to make up for my own stupidity.

"Ay...Ayasha im..." My words struggled to come out as she finally just shook her head and ran away fro me, from us, form everything my world revolved around was gone.

But I knew deep down she was right, I had left my own imprint alone, knowing the leech was still out there even though he hadn't really done anythign in a while he was still there. I had left her alone, not talking, not being there, not even seeing how she was which I knew her health had declinded dramitically when I left and I had called Sam when I had finally gave in to see how she was.

I know I had missed so much and Embry, Jacob, and Quil where telling me all about what I had missed with her being on patrol and even though I was scared I was still so stubborn to go and admit it. Because of that I may have lost my world in only a few days.

I fell to the couch my head in my hands as my eyes made there own to water up. But as soon as I put my head down a sound rang through the air that made my entire frame shift into action.

My Angel, My Love, my world was crying, her pained crys shook my body as my feet tried to react but the pack held me back. My anger would be known.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO, SHE NEEDS ME" I screamed out as the others held me back and Sam stood infront of me a stern looked crossed his face as he shook his head.

"im sorry Paul but I can't allow you to go to her" he said his own voice seeming to be doubting his own words as her sobs grew louder and louder making him wince and my body fight harder against my pack brothers hold.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAM DONT YOU HERE HER SHE NEEDS ME, YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM HER SHE MY FUCKING IMPRINT, I WANT TO SEE HER NOW" I said even though I knew it was wrong but my anger clouded my judgment on my words.

"She is right though Paul, You really did lose alot of trust in your imprint" he said his voice sounding on edge as I looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"It will take time Paul, and she doesn't need someone that will break that trust again" Sam's word seemed to cut me deep as I dropped to my knees and pounded my fist on the ground, the night air filled with my anger as my baby cried out for me.

What will Paul do?

QUOTE:

Love means exposing yourself to the pain of being hurt, deeply hurt by someone you trust. 


End file.
